Lucifer x Nick - Say yes
by SatansLittleStick
Summary: Nick saying yes to Lucifer


Nick stood before the counter holding the half chopped onion, lost in thought for a moment.

If someone had said he'd still be standing a few months ago he would've laughed, he was at breaking point, thinking there was only one way out. That was until one fateful night, he thought he had finally lost his mind as he saw his wife, telling him she's the devil. At first he thought he was dreaming but when he didn't wake up.. Well, now he knows its all true. Heaven, hell, angels, demons...

It was hard to process at first but eventually he started to get used to the idea.

"Hi Nick." Came the voice he had grown accustomed to, most nights he was there.

Nick spared a sideways glance at the devil that had suddenly appeared in the chair, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. Funny how the devil would be the one who pulled him from the dark, after months of these visits, Nick would like to think of them as friends.

At first Lucifer had come to him in his wife's form, much to Nick's horror. It had been most unsettling but eventually he had taking another form that Nick didn't know. Piercing azure eyes paired with sandy blonde hair, and the smirk that usually accompanied his features.

"Hey." Nick responded, resuming his work of cutting up onion, putting it aside after, he could always make something to eat later, but he didn't know how long Lucifer would stay this time. Nick sat down opposite Lucifer, it was silent at first, not uncomfortably but more just that they knew neither of them needed to fill the air with meaningless words.

That's how it always started, just being content in each others company before they would talk about the most ridiculous things, a little moment they shared where for a moment, the world didn't matter. It was just them, and for a moment Nick wasn't haunted by the death of his wife and child, and Lucifer wasn't the incarnation of evil, Nick never looked at him like he feared him but as something more.

On this day however, Lucifer was more quiet as he stared at Nick, committing every detail to memory, he knew what was to come. This would be the last time he would be able to visit Nick like this. He wondered if he should tell Nick, he told himself he would if he got opportunity, but truth be told, there was copious opportunity, still Lucifer said nothing, mostly out of his own fear.

Lucifer didn't want to lose this, the look in Nick's eyes as he looked at him, the words would make it painfully true and what if it didn't matter to Nick if he couldn't see him anymore, and so Lucifer waited until the last moment to at least inform Nick he was not coming back, rather than disappearing. The words shot to his very core, even just the mention of his name as he began the string of words.

"Nick." The word seemed to echo forever for Lucifer, screaming at him. Lucifer stood and took a breath. "I won't be coming back after this."

Nick felt like he was just shot, never had he imagined this would happen, not after all this time and he couldn't help but wonder what he had done wrong.

"Why?" Nick asked softy, so soft that it layered upon a whisper.

Lucifer sighed. "Without a vessel..." He motioned to the rest of him. "I can't keep this up."

Lucifer turned around to walk away, it was no use in prolonging the inevitable and he didn't want to look at the broken look in Nick's eyes.

Nick however, grabbed Lucifer's wrist, a little desperately, fearing the light would leave his life with Lucifer.

"You need a vessel.. Right?" Nick swallowed, a like scared of his next words. "Take me."

Lucifer faced Nick once more, he frowned slightly. "Nick, no.. You shouldn't do that." Funny how a few months ago he would've taken Nick's offer in a heartbeat, but now.. Nick didn't know what he was asking for.

"You need a body, I have one." Nick nodded, the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea, he owed Lucifer for all he has done for him. "Yes." Nick said sternly.

Lucifer's eyes softened a bit, but he couldn't. "You don't know what you're asking for." Lucifer responded.

"Don't leave." Is all that Nick could mutter out.

Lucifer was silent for a moment, he didn't want to leave and Nick didn't want him to leave, this could be a solution even if only temporary.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucifer voiced his last strand of protest.

"Yes." Nick said, his voice unwavering.

And with that, Lucifer entered Nick's body, melting his grace with Nick's soul.


End file.
